


Silver bargains and Jim taunts

by galaxyartist4



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Crack and Angst, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyartist4/pseuds/galaxyartist4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gets a mean streak during the scene where silver bargains for the map.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver bargains and Jim taunts

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN TREASURE PLANET. Tell me what you think!

“-Never see a drubloon of MY treasure!” Jim felt his anger boiling inside him as he said these words.

“THAT TREASURE IS OWED ME, BY T’UNDER!” Silver yelled.

“Well try to find it without MY map, _BY T’UNDER_!” Jim yelled back, mocking Silver’s accent. He felt a savage pleasure watching Silver’s face go slack, eyes widening briefly. Then his face darkened.

“Oh,” Silver growled. “You still don’t know how ta pick yer fights, do ya boy? Now mark me…” he stood, placing his hat on his head, “Either I get that map by dawn tomorra, or so help me… **I’LL USE THE SHIPS CANNONS _TA_ _BLAST YA ALL TA KINGDOM COME!_** ” Silver shouted, his face inches from Jim’s, his cyber eye pulsing with bright red light.

Suddenly, Jim wanted to giggle. The situation seemed ridiculous. He felt like only the day before, Silver had comforted him after Mr. Arrow’s death.

_“The makin’s of greatness in ya…”_ Jim could practically hear the words echoing madly in his ears. A sudden, crazy urge hit him. He wanted to make Silver even angrier. He wanted Silver to feel the amount of confusion he himself was feeling. An idea popped into his head.

Silver paused for affect, still breathing heavily in Jim’s face, but before he could pull away, Jim leaned forward and kissed him on the bridge of his large nose.

“I can't wait.” Jim hissed, nearly laughing at the shock on Silver’s face. Silver stumbled backwards, cyber eye blinking gold, as Jim turned, grinning maliciously, and walked back up to B.E.N.’s house.


End file.
